Masterpiece
|image = Masterpiece_DM_music_video.jpg |band = Jessie J |dance = |album = Sweet Talker |released = January 13, 2015 |genre = Pop Rock |label = Lava Republic |runtime = 3:40 |writer = |producer = }} Original song used for Dance Moms Music Video; Jessi J JoJo's cover " " is a song by Jessie J was used for the Dance Moms music video that premiered June 9, 2015 with Live From LA, It's Kendall K. JoJo also covered the song at KAR and Kidz Bop. Official Dance Moms Music Video Rehearsing before Kidz Bop KAR Live (5:11-8:30) Lyrics So much pressure Why so loud? If you don't like my sound You can turn it down I got a road And I walk it alone Uphill battle I look good when I climb I'm ferocious, precocious I get braggadocios I'm not gonna stop I like the view from the top (Yeah) You talk that blah blah, that la la, that rah rah And I'm so done, I'm so over it Sometimes I mess up, I mess up, I hit and miss But I'm okay, I'm cool with it I still fall on my face sometimes And I can't color inside the lines 'Cause I'm perfectly incomplete I'm still working on my masterpiece And I, I wanna hang with the greats Got a way to go, but it's worth the wait No, you haven't seen the best of me I'm still working on my masterpiece Oooh, oooh Oooh, aaah Oooh, oooh Oooh, aaah Those who mind don't matter Those who matter, don't mind If you don't catch what I'm throwing Then I'll leave you behind Gone in a flash And I ain't living like that You talk that blah blah, that la la, that rah rah And I'm so done, I'm so over it Sometimes I mess up, I mess up, I hit and miss But I'm okay, I'm cool with it I still fall on my face sometimes And I can't color inside the lines 'Cause I'm perfectly incomplete I'm still working on my masterpiece And I, I wanna hang with the greats Got a way to go, but it's worth the wait No, you haven't seen the best of me I'm still working on my masterpiece Oooh, oooh Oooh, aaah Oooh, oooh Oooh, aaah I still fall on my face sometimes And I can't color inside the lines 'Cause I'm perfectly incomplete I'm still working on my masterpiece Masterpiece, masterpiece (Yeeah) I still fall on my face sometimes (still fall) And I can't color inside the lines (inside the lines) 'Cause I'm perfectly incomplete (perfectly incomplete) I'm still working on my masterpiece (on my masterpiece) And I, I wanna hang with the greats (oh, with the greats) Got a way to go, but it's worth the wait, no (wait, no) You haven't seen the best of me (b-b-best of me) I'm still working on my masterpiece (I'm still working on my masterpiece) Oooh, oooh (Yeeah) Oooh, aaah (Hey) Oooh, oooh (Still working on, still working on) Oooh, aaah (Still working on my masterpiece) Gallery JoJo Masterpiece KAR Live 1.jpg JoJo Masterpiece KAR Live 2.jpg JoJo_rehearsing_-_YT_Masterpiece_vid.jpg JoJo Kids Bop 1.jpg Category:Other Songs Category:Cover Category:Songs by Jessie J Category:Music Video